


Between Me You and the Monster

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [22]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Dark, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the last part in the series. Athos begins a downward spiral after the scene at the tavern and d'Artangan suffers silently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Me You and the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Waring for domestic abuse. In no way do i advocate such act, nor do I believe that if you are being abuse that you should go back with your abuser, there are people who will help.
> 
> Addiction makes people different and not themselves, this is a view on that.
> 
> This was a plot that was spawned by my wonderful muse Selene467

Another glass, another bottle, another crate. Night after night of drinking, drowning. Trying to forget. He drank to forget, to make is all go away for a few blissful hours. He knew that he could talk to d’Artangan, he wanted to. Oh how he wanted to but every time he opened his mouth his throat closed and hid heart stuttered. Years and years of pushing things deep and hiding them beneath copious layers of wine and liquor.

d’Artangan swallowed nervously as Athos opened another bottle of expensive wine, he had four already. d’Artangan closed his eyes in a grimace, Athos had already burnt through this months food and rent money, d’Artangan had done his best to smooth over the cost with the land lady but at the rate it was going they were going to have to move Athos back into the Musketeer barracks. he had tried, he really had to get through to Athos but since the event with the boy in the tavern there was little that he could do to even be acknowledged.   
“d’Artangan, we need to go to Treville. He is not fit for duty.” It was Anumpama. He wanted to shake his head and deny that it was true but he couldn’t. Athos was hardly sober now, between binges he was vacant. “No, he… I can help him. I will.” Anu stamped a large paw down on the creaky wooden floor. “d’Artangan! Look at him, really look. At this moment in time would you trust that man to distinguish between you and an enemy when he fires a pistol?” Her voice was mixture of anger, sadness and hard truth. d’Artangan swallowed and shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t. But the musketeers are his life, he would die before he left the service.” Anu knew she didn’t have to say anything, d’Artangan had already countered his own argument in his mind. He looked at Athos again, he took in every minute detail. The blood shot eyes and messy and unkempt hair, his clothes were destroyed tavern brawls having done that. It was a fraction of a man sat before him.   
“I need air. I need some air.” The room had become uninhabitable, the stench of drink and sorrow.

He had never wished to have the others back so much before, he needed their help. He was sat in the dirt leaning on the wall of the house. He had to go to Treville, he had to… but could he. 

His train of though was cut short when the door opened and athos stumbled out near lying falling to the floor. “Athos?” If it wasn’t for the petrifying worry he would have been slightly impressed that the man could even manage a semblance of uprightness with the amount of wine he had consumed. Athos used the wall for support and began to stumble away. “Athos, where are you going ? You have had-“ Athos cut him off “Not enough… to the pub” It was nearly slurred to oblivion but d’Artangan could just make it out. Bijou was nearly catatonic on her humans shoulder, just leaning there barely hanging on.  
“No! Athos. You have had to much. This needs to stop.” He caught up and tried to stop him, his grip was weak and he lacked resolve though. Athos looked at him, a tiny spark of sanity in his hazy eyes. “Please, I just need to forget, just for a little while.” 

The candle had gone out a hour ago, the other patrons had left a hour before that, it ws only now that Athos was drunk enough that d’Artangan could convince him to go home. Although he wasn’t really sure that it was him that had done it, he wasn’t even sure that Athos was aware he was not the only person on the planet at this moment. Athos had ‘stood’ rather abruptly from his seat, pushing the many bottle off the table. d’Artangan quickly supported him and began to lead him home.

Athos mind spun around that facts that he could remember. Thomas was dead and his wife had killed them. he was drunk, he liked begin drunk. He was being lead up a set of stairs, lead? He was alone, who would dare touch him? Maybe they had helped her, helped her. They needed to pay, justice for his bother. It was so easy, hit them, hurt them make them pay. He lashed out wildly, swinging arms and legs in attempt to do as much damage as possible.

d’Artangan was star led but the sudden act, he was punch roughly in the face, his head was spinning as punches and kicks rained down on him. He curled up and waited for the onslaught to end, he wouldn’t fight back. Not against a man that didn’t know what he was doing. This wasn’t Athos, this was grief and drink. Soon Athos co-ordination fled him and he fell against the wall unable to support even the smallest of movements. d’Artangan stood with a groan and touched his face gingerly, It was going to bruise badly. “Anu help me get him up to bed.” she growled lowly. “Why? Look at what he just did?” d’Artangan rounded on her. “No, not him. The drink. He didn’t mean it, he would never knowingly hurt me.” Anu saw that she was not going to get through not now. She stepped forwards and gripped the collar of Athos shirt and began to drag him up the rest of the steps. 

Once he was settled on a fresh set of linen and was snoring soundly into the pillows d’Artangan set about clearing the evidence of the evening away. He picked up bottles and corks, putting them back in crates to remove from the room. He reordered furniture and cleaned what surfaces he had to, he didn’t think about what was on them. “Why are you doing this for him d’Artangan?” d’Artangan turned to Anu and looked at her in the eyes. “Why are you asking me, you are me?” She frowned.   
“Because I can’t find it out, there is nothing that I can feel that would explain why you continue to enable and stand by a man that it is going to hurt you.” d’Artangan suddenly smiled.  
“Because… I think… because I had the same ability to do it to him and he stood by me. I will get him through this. Because I understand why.” Anu shook her head and wanted to cry, they was two paths that this could travel one would end in destruction and the other she wasn’t so sure.

When Athos woke next morning his head was pounding like never before, maybe had had a little to much to drink last night, he remembered nothing. d’Artangan was already up, he had a bucket of water ready for him. Athos fought sight of the shiner of black eye and gasped.  
“Morning.” d’Artangan said cheerily. Athos stood from the bed and walked forwards to d’Artangan. He reached out and brushed the black eyes gently. There was something niggling at the back of his mind when he looked at it, but what was it.  
“How did this happen?” He questioned.  
“You don’t remembered the tavern brawl last night then, though not. You decided to take exception to something one of the patrons said, I’m not sure exactly what but it must have been punch worthy. I think we won.” d’Artangan brushed it off and felt the angry nudge of Anu against the bond. Athos felt it was a lie but he remembered nothing so he could not call him on it.

That was the start of a month of hell. 

By day Athos was the same as he always had been, loving and a perfect gentle man but when the sun set and the taverns opened he changed. The first drink seemed to start the spiral over and over again each night. Always ending the same way, a swift beating to meta out justice that he would never remember in the morning. 

Porthos and Aramis had been sent on courier duty to the west of france for the past few weeks. They had been reluctant to go after hearing about the event at the tavern but duties called and they had left. It was what they returned to that made them worry. The quiet and the tense air that surrounded the barracks or rather more specifically d’Artangan and Athos.  
Aramis watched d’Artangan, he saw the distance they d’Artangan was forcibly putting between him and Athos. He was quiet and with drawn, and hiding injuries well. Athos would reach out of caress the boy’s hair or touch his hand he would tense up or lean away, the way he spoke around Athos now (if he spoke) like he was talking to a master. afraid to anger him. He was only spoke now when he was spoken to alway quiet and shy, nothing like the young man that they had left. 

Aramis sat next to d’Artangan on the bench of their favourite table in the barrack court yard. The boy was hunched over a bowl of soup looking like he hadn’t seen a decent meal in weeks. “Hey d’Art, how were things when we were away?” it was an easy sort of question but one that was loaded with meaning and chance. d’Artangan looked up, something in his eyes was screaming for help. “Good, nothing interesting happened.” He could hear the words coming from d’Artangan’s mouth but it was his eyes that he was more inclined to listen to. He smiled and clapped him on the back and rose from the bench, laughing with forced gusto he spoke. “ah Yes. well we are the fun ones. I must go and find Porthos we need to report to the Captain.” d’Artangan nodded and waved him off. 

Aramis found Porthos in the kitchens tucking into a bowl of stew that surely feed four people. “Porthos! We need to talk.” Porthos looked up at him from his seat in the middle of the kitchens. He made some sort of the noise throughout the mouthful of stew and bread that could have been a question or gas. He sat down heavily on the chair opposite him and pulled a hunk of bread from the basket. “I think something happened while we were away. Scratch that, I know something happened.” Porthos nodded and swallowed hard. “You have noticed it as well then, the quietness, edginess and the downright gaunt look about him” Aramis ‘hmmed’ and tapped the table. “I think we need to find out some more. Lets ask the Captain if he knows anything.” Porthos stood from the table and thanked the cooks for the generous meal. “Lets go see the captain then.”

Treville was sat hunched over his paperwork when there was a knock at his door. “Enter” He answered it with out looking up, hearing it swing open and a recognisable pair of footsteps enter he finished his sentence and looked up. Aramis and Porthos stood before the desk with equal looks of worry. He laid his pen carefully on his desk and gave them a questioning look.   
“Did something happen while we were away?” Treville sighed, he sifted through the sheets of parchment on his desk and pulled one particular one from the packet. He handed it to Aramis how read it and then passed it to Porthos. “I see that you have also caught on to this as well. I have had a chat with the landlady. It seems that he is behind on rent and goes out drinking most nights. It has been d’Artangan that has been paying as much of the cost that he can. And then there is the crashes and the sound of something breaking.” Treville hated to be suggesting what he was but all the signs were pointed to this end. He couldn’t believe it of Athos, he really couldn’t but if his research was right then it was drink making the man.   
Aramis rubbed his face and spoke with a strained tone. “We need to go and talk to d’Artangan. If this is true then we need to get him out, away.” Porthos nodded and turned towards the door. It was getting late if Athos had already started drinking then he would be deep in his cups now.

The house where Athos stayed was a large one in the middle class area of town but it was nice. He had started to rent this one out when he had bonded with d’Artangan not wanting him around the darker parts of paris when he wasn’t on duty. Porthos knocked politely on the door and and waited, he and Aramis had gone straight there. A middle aged woman answered the door and quickly recognised them, she stood aside and let them enter. “I’m glad your here. He has just started up again. I fear for the younger one, he bares bruises.” Porthos growled and pushed up the stairs towards the rooms that Athos rented. There was the sounds of a scuffle indie the room through the doors. Porthos looked to Aramis who nodded, he rammed the door with his shoulders and it crashed inwards. Rushing in he caught a sight the horrified him.

Athos was stood over a cowering d’Artangan who had pushed himself back into a corner. Adelynn dashed in growling, she grabbed Bijou and tossed her away from Athos just as Porthos bear hugged him. “Athos! Stop!” Athos didn’t struggle, he went limp. Porthos threw him onto the bed and used a length of rope from Athos riding kit and tied him down just incase. Aramis dashed over to a shaking d’Artangan and gently levered him up from the floor, he gently sat him in a chair and checked to serious injury.   
“How long has he been doing this to you?” He asked carefully not wanting to spook him. d’Artangan mumbled something that Aramis only just caught. Porthos looked questioningly at him. “A month he said” Porthos felt anger rise in his system. He was angry at Athos for doing this to such a sweet creature.   
“d’Artangan, go to sleep. You are safe we can sort this out in the morning.” Aramis helped him to the chaise and covered him in a blanket, siting down and leaning back he let Anumpama slide under it and watch from the confines. Aramis was surprised when he spoke to him.   
“He loves him still. He doesn’t blame him. I told him to get away for the time being but he never listened.” Aramis nodded while listening and let Evette jump from his pouch and slip down with her.  
“He says it’s because he understands and that he does’t believe that Athos would do this to him if he was in his right mind.” Aramis wanted to stroke her but refrained.   
“I understand that I really do, but Athos needs help more than just what d’Artangan can give and I promise that me and Porthos will do out best to help. I fear thought that may just be too much for both of them to bare.” Aramis spoke the truth.

Athos slept the night through Porthos was of the mind that the man should suffer through every step of his fall from inebriation to sobriety. Woke again with a pouring hang over to the sight of Porthos face looming over him and the inability to move much more than a wiggle. “What’s going on?” He asked, this was defiantly not normal. Porthos slashed at the roped and hauled him up right. He slammed a bucket of cold water on the floor and motioned for him to dunk his head. Athos did and was once again harshly pulled to his feet.  
“What do you remember about last night.” Aramis was the one that spoke not trusting Porthos. Athos shook his head and tried to think back, it was blurry, much like every night for the past month. “Nothing” He says sheepishly. Porthos shakes him and growls. “No of course you don’t, you don’t remember beating you soul bonded. You don’t remember drinking so much that you had no idea who he even was.” Athos eyes widen and he looks across the room at d’Artangan who was saw wrapped up with Aramis.   
“I…oh… God… I didn’t?” d’Artangan wanted to lie so badly, to save him the guilt but it was too late now. He nodded and looked sadly at him. Athos seemed to fall in on himself.

His mind was rushing, had he really done this to the one he could truly say he loved with all his heart. Bijou was sat in the rafters, she flew down toward the chaise landing on the plush curved side. “d’Artangan, please we didn’t mean to. We didn’t know it was you. I beg you please don’t leave us.” d’Artangan reached out and hesitated for a split second before gently caressing the top of her head. “I won’t leave you, I would be leaving my heart and I understand, I really do but don’t do it again please. Don’t drink like that, don’t hurt me.” Anu came out from her spot under the chaise and walked to Athos, she stood before him and from his position on is knees he felt impossibly small next to her. “He is merciful, I am not. Hurt him again and I will not hesitate to tear you to pieces, this I promise. I believe that this is the result of memory and grief not personality and predisposition. Prove me right. Win out trust again.” She walked back to d’Artangan and let him curl into her fur. Athos swallowed and looked to the the other pair. Porthos was out of sight stood behind him with a grip on him to rival a bare trap and Aramis was sat beside d’Artangan. Aramis was the first to speak.  
“I will go with what d’artangan wants, it is him that bares this. But I will help you. Porthos will swell but as for trust you have broken ours. We still trust you to fight, and to save out lives but there is an entirely different side to trust and we can’t trust you.” Porthos made a noise of agreement from behind.   
“We shall leave you to think. We shall be sat out side.” This was Porthos, he let go and Athos flopped forwards to the floor and listened as they left the rooms.

Athos hadn’t moved yet from his place on the floor, he had rolled over and was lead on his back though. Staring the ceiling he was cursing his weakness, his inability to accept help when offered. He scrubbed a hand down his face. When had he become such an monster, he swore that he would always protect the ones he loved and in the end he may have done the most damage. He had gotten so wound up in what he saw that day with two people that had never even known that he had hurt the one he held the most.  
He looked at Bijou for something, anything, but she gave nothing. Nothing, Nothing was exactly what he was going to have if he didn’t do something. He would do something, he would earn trust. How he wasn’t sure but the fact that they and stayed long enough to offer forgiveness and that fact that they were letting him live. He clambered to his feet and walked to the door. He had made his choice.

Aramis was gently probing one of d’Artangans bruises when the door opened and Athos stood there. They all turned to look at him.  
“Please give me a second chance, help me.” Porthos stepped forwards, he place one hand on athos shoulder.

“Always."


End file.
